Chance
by HighTemperedRedHead
Summary: A group of friends embarks on an adventure of love, trust, and life their sixth year at hogwarts but what happens when they are turned against each other by problems not even teh stone walls of hogwarts can protect them from. This story is a redone story.


A girl came out of one of the toilets on the Hogwarts express when a look of realization crossed her face. Maybe she had just realized the greatness of washing your hands or maybe she realized that she was less than an hour away from her real home, Hogwarts. This girl had problems at the small three bedroom house in Surrey. She was sixteen years old and she had recently lost the her parents which forced her to live with her older sister Petunia who locked her in a room and barely feed her. Lily couldn't wait until after this year. She would be turning seventeen and then she could move in with her best friends Taylour. That was what she would look forward to.

She smiled slightly as she gazed over her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her emerald eyes did a sweep of her reflection taking in her simple yet striking beauty reflected back at her. She had curly waves of red dancing down her back as she turned to leave the bathroom and head back to the compartment the female half of the sixth year Gryffindors had claimed as theirs. Raucous laughter filled her ears as she reached the compartment that held her friends. Very deep raucous laughter. She slide the door open slowly with her wand tucked carefully in her hand.

A pile of human limbs sat before her eyes. Lying on the floor at the bottom was James Potter with his hair messier than ever and his lopsided grin sprawled pleasantly across his face. Keegan Kimball, her small frame being suppressed between James and his other half the infamous Sirius Black. Her gold eyes twinkled with laughter instead of pain though. Her twin Kennedy had purple eyes which shown with determination as she tried to wrench her leg out from underneath James potter and fight of the assault on her stomach by the tickling hands of Tyson Dhiren . His cousin Taylour tried to pry him off of her friend and keep Remus pinned to the ground at the same time. Remus had seemed to have given up so she gave up on trying to keep Remus pinned and just tackled into Tyson which sent the whole pile of people tumbling over and laughter to swell in the room again. Lily placed her hands on her hips in a way that would have made a previous head girl, Molly, very proud.

"I leave you guys alone for 5 minutes to use the loo and this is the trouble you get into." She said in the tone she used to chastise younger grades last year. Everyone had the same innocent look of the busted kids last year as she looked down the row. _Wait, Who was missing? _She thought. As if to answer her question James Potter swooped her up into his arms and twirled her around like a tornado in Kansas. They fell into one of the compartment seats and she tried her very hardest not to laugh. _Stupid James Potter._

A silence fell over the group as they all settled comfortably across the floors and seats. Lily sat laying across the seat to the left with her head in James's lap as he absentmindedly stroked her curls. Sirius sat in the corner of the right seat and the window with Taylour sitting comfortably between his legs. Tyson laid casually across the floor with his hands behind his head. Kennedy laid across the right seat with her head next to Sirius's and Keegan laid on her side with her head resting in Tyson's chest. Remus laid curled underneath Kennedy up against the seat with Taylour playing with a loose lock of his hair. No one said anything because everyone was alright with companionable silence. Lily looked around at her group of friends and a small smile played on her lips.

"What the hell happened to you guys? You look like you are freaking giants?" Kennedy asked as she twirled a piece of Sirius's hair between two of her fingers.

" I honestly don't think it's that big of a deal to grow 4 inches in a summer." Sirius stated as he smiled kindly at Kennedy. Everyone knew that he held a special place for her in his heart. She was the one girl that Sirius would never hurt if he got the chance to go out with her, Never. She of course wasn't aware of this and when she was so upset at night because none of the guys in school asked her out her friends comforted her knowing that they would have to have another talk with Sirius about boundaries and how his commitment issues shouldn't get involved with her life…and so on.

"You girls aren't looking as scrawny as you were at the end of last year if I may say so." Remus replied, the deepness of his voice had increased and now it had a soothing effect.

"Oh so you noticed my breasts?" Keegan asked, not really opening her eyes from her peaceful trance and she smiled and breathed soothingly.

"Well…I…I was just…responding…"Remus stuttered feeling like he had offended someone.

"Remy, just ignore her, the girl has no shame. Keegan you know he wasn't even looking and If he was why bother the poor boy? I mean, he is a guy and we all know Sirius was looking." Taylour stepped in Remus's defense. Lily smiled at this. She was wondering when Taylour was going to ball up and ask Remus out…or when he was going to. They were perfect for each other.

"I did notice the amazing beauty in this room though I must admit that I think that Lily is looking rather scrumptious this year." Supplied Sirius as he sent Lily a flirtatious wink.

"Oh Sirius do you really have to get James all riled up? Lily questioned knowing that James would not take to well to the statement.

"Me get him all riled up?" Sirius asked sounding offended, "you're the one with your head in his lap and you want to talk about me getting him all riled up."

"Sirius Orion Black, such comments are better left on the sides of dumpsters" Kennedy chided as Sirius looked at her with sorry eyes.

"I'm bored." Came the random voice of Keegan.

"Let's play a game!" Sirius as his eyes lit up like the kid under the Christmas tree.

"Truth or Dare" Keegan replied with an evil flicker in her eye. "Tyson you first."

"Alright. Uhm…..Keegan truth or dare?"

"Truth" She replied meekly not trusting a dare.

"Who is the hottest Slytherin in our year?" He replied as the attention of the members in the compartment were piqued.

"God this is embarrassing. Lucius Malfoy"

Silence.

"I'm your twin and you didn't think it was bloody important for me to know that?!" Came the indignant cry of Keegan. Kennedy turned all sorts of shades of red as Sirius looked at her in complete shock. His head whipped in the direction of James. Malfoy! He mouthed as James stared at him with the same look of shock.

"Lily truth or dare?" Kennedy asked almost begging Lily for a change of subject

"I'm the Gryffindor princess and what kind of question is that?" She asked in a playfully haughty voice.

"I dare you to….play the rest of the game without saying and, and every time you do you have to kiss James.

"And you really think that's hard?" she asked not really catching her mistake. Everyone started laughing, Shit!" She looked up and gave James a sweet kiss on his full lips. Awww's circulated through the compartment.

"So, Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

"Lily darling, just give me the dare." He replied with a cocky smile playing across his lips.

"O.K. mister, I dare you to kiss the girl in this room that you want to kiss the most." She smirked at him as his cocky smile faltered. Innocent little Keegan didn't even look up at him and had no clue what was about to happen to her.

"Uh, Keegan?" He said clearing his throat. She looked straight into his face not understanding what he wanted. He pressed his lips timidly to hers and reached a hand up to caress her soft freckled cheek. She relaxed into him before whipping her head back as fast as lightning. Another awe passed around the compartment as they both turned shades of red and laid their heads back down next to each other, Keegan still twirling the strand of hair.

"Alright Alright," Sirius started trying to lose his blush, "Remus truth or dare?"

"I guess I'm going to say dare."

"Alright! I dare you to. . . . . .put on Keegan's bikini and run down the train and back"

His smile faltered but never the less he acioed Keegan's bikini and changed in a dressing room James transfigured. He came out wearing a dark blue and pink pinstriped halter-top and blue short bottoms with a pink belt. He had a six pack and was well built.

Keegan grinned

"You can wear that for me anytime you want sweetheart" She laughed

"We'll see" He smirked.

Everyone cracked up. He slide open the door and took off running. A smirk played across keegans face. Where was the fun in just letting Remus run down the empty hallway? Keegan screamed really loud making people open their doors to see what was going on. People started laughing so hard it hurt to stand while girls swooned at the sexy sight of the sensitive Marauder . He got back a little out of breath and posed a few silly poses as Lily took some pictures of the ridiculousness of her friends.She smiled as Remus changed back into his clothes with a humble blush warming his cheeks. Everyone sat in their previous positions and got ready for the game to continue.

"Hmm. . . James Truth or Dare?"

"I think I would like to have a little bit of a rest from all of this action. How about a truth?"

"Of all the teachers in Hogwarts and of all the places which teacher would you do where?" Came the reply of Sirius when Remus floundered at coming up with a truth.

"Yeah, what Sirius said." Retorted Remus as he smirked at James's shocked face. James Paled and then he blushed crimson

"Well I guess I would like to have my way with Professor McGonagall on the Quidditch Pitch." Laughter rolled through the compartment as all of the members tried to gain control.

"James Potter you are a man after my own heart" came the voice of Sirius Black. "We would have to make that a bit of a threesome." More laughter followed the crude remark as James began to turn purple and give of heat with his blush.

"Alright, Alright. Taylour, truth or dare?" James continued trying to get away from his embarrassing turn.

"I'll think I'll have a bit of a truth." She responded a twinkle in her blue eyes.

" Alright, Uhm. What's the farthest you've ever been with a bloke? And a girl while we're at it." He replied his casual grin back on his face.

"Hmm….Well lets see… I've been the same with both sexes. I've made it under the shirt but above the waist with both. However, they were both on dares over the summer." She replied academically giving a truly reasonable reason why she did such a thing. All of the boys stared at her in shock and all the girls smiled. They had been there, Hell, Lily was the girl she had kissed which would have made the whole thing so much more interesting if they had asked for who's. The girls grinned like hyena's at each other.

"Alright now it's Tyson's turn. Truth or dare darling?" Taylour smiled as she turned towards Tyson.

"Uhm….Dare?" he replied giving his cousin a rather terrified look.

"So. I dare you to…Lils, got any ideas?" She asked turning her head to her best friend. Lily scrunched her nose in concentration and then leaned across the compartment to whisper it in Taylour's ear. A smile curled up her ebony cheeks as she looked a Tyson.

"Tyson, if you were stuck on a deserted island with one person in the whole entire world of the opposite sex who would she be?" Taylour asked fully knowing the answer. He stumbled over his words until something just kind of fell out.

"You know we can't hear you and you know you want to tell us." Smiled Lily encouragingly as she leaned up quickly to kiss James.

"Fine. I would want to have Keegan there with me." He replied looking up as she looked directly at him in shock.

"Kennedy, truth or dare?" came his deep voice when everyone sat there in silence.

"Dare." She replied an innocent smile on her face as she looked over at Tyson.

"I dare you to spin around in a circle with your hand out and whoever you end up pointing at you have to kiss for a minute." Her smile faltered as she stood from her laying position and everyone else got up to form a circle around her. She closed her eyes and started to spin. She came to a stop and heard an outcry of laughter as she opened her eyes to see beautiful green eyes staring back at her.

"I guess you're the only one I haven't kissed because of this game." Lily said playfully as she wrapped her arms around Kennedy. They held it for a minute and broke apart laughing.

"And you were definitely the best" She replied as she once again leaned over to kiss James, "Much better than this mutt." She replied as they all went back to the prior seating arrangement.

"Speaking of mutts, Sirius truth or dare?" She asked giggling at her own joke.

"Dare, My dear." He retorted not even getting made at her insult.

" I dare you to do the chicken dance, in a Speedo during the feast today and you get to pick a girl that is not me to join you." She finished a very business-y look on her face.

"Lily Bell are you wearing bikini's these days?" Came his sly reply. Everyone laughed at the shade of James's face as Lily nodded her head yes and laughed at the thought.

"Now it is my turn, How about a little group dare for the ladies?" posed Sirius. The girls discreetly looked at each other before they al started gradually nodding their heads. "Perfect. Your costumes are in the dressing room and you will be doing a little strip tease for are fantastic Slytherins."

The girls all looked at him in horror but held there heads gracefully and prideful as they stepped into the dressing tent that had magically appeared behind them. There were 4 outfits hanging in front of a full length mirror. Each costume had a tag with a names scrawled an it. All the makeup and hair supplies the girls would need to get ready sat around on counters as the girls couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful room hoping that maybe Sirius would let the keep it. The girls made their ways to their individual mirrors and clothes and found their swimsuits hanging next to it. On Kennedy's a small note said " Tease….don't take these off." As they all moved together to the center of the room and looked at each others garments Lily flipped on the radio sitting next to her mirror and started to sing along.

Small town homecoming queenShe's a star in this sceneThere's no way to deny she's lovelyPerfect skin, perfect hairPerfumed hearts everywhereTell myself that inside she's ugly

Maybe I'm just jealous-I can't help but hate herSecretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

They looked at Taylour's "clothes" first. She had white micro-mini skirt that flared out and a pink breast shirt with flaring sleeves. An assortment of flowers were there to be added over the costume and a pair of sparkling pink wings laid across her arm as she looked at the outfit in horror. A flower fairy, the most innocent thing in the forbidden forest and she was going to look like a total skank. Paired with pink leather stiletto knee boots that outfit couldn't get any worse. She turned her to Lily waiting for Lily to show off her hot little number as they all chimed into the chorus of the song.

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching bandShe is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the standsShe gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floorShe's Miss AmericaAnd I'm just the girl next door

Lily had a pair of white leather pants that would probably barley go over her butt that flared right at the knee and a red bikini top that had a black bow on her right breast holding the whole thing together. A questioning look as she wondered how the hell she was suppose to get her boobs into that contraption. She had the pleasure of wearing red fox ears and a fox tail. To finish off the look she had red knee high stiletto shoes that wrapped up to her knee , not that you could see that part. She smiled grimly as she turned to look at Kennedy's clothes and she sang the next verse.

Senior class presidentShe must be heaven sentShe was never the last one standingA backseat debutanteEverything that you wantNever too harsh or too demanding

Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitterEverybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her…

It was a dress. A dress that put all the ones her sister had ever worn to shame. The dress was going to go an inch below her butt if she was lucky. It was white leather and had furry wings attached to it. She had a halo that would float just above her head, MAGICALLY. She also had white half calf high stiletto boots that would do wonders on making her legs look longer. Last was Keegan as they al looked at her and continued into the chorus of the song.

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myselfSpend all my time wishing that I was someone elseI get a little bit, she gets a little moreShe's Miss AmericaAnd I'm just the girl next door

She had black skin tight leather caprice and a red leather halter top that stopped just at her ribs showing off her stomach. Black tiger stripes danced up the sides and the center of the shirt giving it a fierce look. She had black stiletto shoes that had a thick strap around the ankle and a silver K connecting the top strap to a thick lower strap that went across her toes. A pair of black devil horns matched a black pointed tail that the beauty would be wearing. They all turned to get dressed in front of their mirrors as Lily finished out the song.

Ya, I'm just the girl next door.

They all finished dressing and the twins did their hair and make-up. Kennedy ran a wand over Taylour's hair as Keegan went to work on her face. Taylour wore light pink eyeliner and white eye shadow with pink glossed lips that did a great job of making her face look innocent even if her body was on display for the world. Her hair was up in a girly fro at the back of her head using a flowered headband to keep it in place. The twins then moved to Lily to give her an edgy look, she was a vixen after all. Lily wore white and black eyeliner and had red eye shadow and bright red lips. Her hair was pin straight with a side part and a big floppy bang over her right eye and her fox ears nestled into her thick locks. She looked every part the vixen as Keegan began to do Kennedy's make-up. Kennedy wore white eyeliner with white eye shadow and clear lip gloss. The paleness of her make up and her skin tone gave her a unearthly glow that would mesmerize the boys as they looked at her. She moved to put her hair in high pigtails with her bangs pulled back with bobby pins. She thought for a second before she scrunched her face up in concentration and made her hair change to a yellow brown color that set the glow of the halo off just right. Keegan wore black eyeliner and eye shadow with red lips with black lip liner that gave her a scary look that was also sexy. Kennedy brushed her hair straight down with her bangs at the top of her eyes and she changed her hair to match her sisters color though she also shortened her hair to graze her shoulders.

The twins did a quick spell over the four of them and they were so covered with glitter they glimmered with every move they made like a hologram.

The clothes looked worse on than they had when they had been hanging on their individual hangers. They left nothing for the imagination and that was something that made all the girls squirm about on the inside. They all looked like they deserved to have a Playwitch issue dedicated to them. Boy was it going to take some serious dignity to parade around like this. Walking out of the room with their heads held high they stopped in front of the guys. They were dead silent, partially because their jaws had dropped to the ground and they had yet to pick them up.

"Well were off to strip for the Slytherins" Lily smiled seductively. She winked over her shoulder at James and swung her hips more than usual as she walked forward to open the compartment door and slipped on a forest green trench coat that feel just below her knee. Keegan flipped her hair out of her eyes and winked at Tyson as she followed Lily, who was slipping out of the compartment, as she pulled on her own royal purple trench coat of the same length. Taylour "accidentally" bumped into Remus as she pulled on her dark blue knee-length trench coat and trailed behind Keegan out of the compartment leaving Kennedy alone in the compartment. Kennedy , sweet innocent Kennedy, dropped her halo on "accident" on her way out of the door and bent over showing Sirius a great view of her cleavage as she smirked at his gaping features. She slowly pulled don her golden trench coat and followed the girls down the hall. Sirius almost protested when she left for fear that someone might try to use her shamelessly in a sexual fashion. Or for the fact that he wanted this dare for himself now.

The Ladies walked tall down the hall trying to figure out which compartment they were heading to. The cool drawl of Lucius Malfoy voice pulled them towards a compartment almost at the opposite end of the train. They finally got to the Slytherins compartment the voice was coming from and looked at each other with encouraging smiles and nods of the head.

"Well, this is it ladies" Lily's voice shock with nerves as she tried to soothe her friends. "I'm killing Sirius Black" She finished causing a smile laugh from the group. Taking a deep breath Lily stepped forward and pulled the compartment door sliding open.

TBC

--

So I am redoing this story, I've actually changed mostly everything except for the characters and a few of the dares. I hope you liked it and it would be just dandy if you could leave me some comments, suggestions, future song choices…etc.

Thank you for reading,

HighTemperedRedHead


End file.
